


One Hundred and One Kisses

by masteremeraldholder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, on the short side but ehh, wrote this last night and decided to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: This was their barter. A crunch for a kiss. (Or Suga counts Daichi's crunches in exchanges for smooches)





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for haikyuu, im so proud. :')))) thank yall for reading!!!!

“Thirty-two.” Eyes fluttered close, and he took a deep breath, then as fast as lips were on his, they were gone. He opened his eyes just as raven hair disappeared from view. His heart almost dropped at not seeing that face (that beautiful, _gorgeous_ face), but he knew that it was constant and steady. Steady as the morning sun. And he resurfaced soon after for thirty-three.

Another kiss. This one a beat longer, like he was getting tired and needed a break, but Suga highly doubted that. He knew Daichi could do far better, far more without losing any vigor. Especially with a little motivation. And that’s what he was here for. To make reaching that momentous triple-digit slightly easier.

Three more crunches. Three more kisses. Each differing slightly in length, but never in purpose. No matter how short in length they were, it never failed to get the job done.

This was their barter. A crunch for a kiss. It was hardly one-sided, Suga got that jittery, giddy feeling that he could feel all the way down to his toes (and a pretty decent show too), while Daichi got his daily aerobic work-out. A fair trade.

Suga honestly believed he should’ve been the one doing crunches, and Daichi holding down his feet, giving encouragement. But Daichi had always been the overachiever, anyway.

His pace slowed a bit around forty-nine.

“Halfway there.”

Daichi just grunted, like he was surprised he’d made it that far. It was no surprise to Suga.

“Fifty-six.” Suga quipped, tasting the sweat on Daichi’s lip. Salty and sweet.

The thin material of his tee was clinging to his chest and abdomen almost uncomfortably, and yet, he pushed through the sixties and seventies like it was nothing. Perseverance was one of his best traits.

Suga had never been that excellent at raw athleticism, partly due to his pudge of a tummy ( _which_ was due to his affinity for baking and all things sweet) and preferring sports over basic work-out routines. Daichi was always the exception, loving both sports and working-out, being able to eat all of Suga’s baked goods, never gaining a pound. Truly amazing.

“Eighty-two.”

“Eighty-two,” Daichi repeated, mainly for emphasis. His voice was a low rumbling noise. It brought shivers down Suga’s spine.

The destination was finally in sight, which was probably the reason for Daichi’s unexpected burst of speed. Ninety-eight, Ninety-nine, then finally, one-hundred.

Suga beamed as Daichi came up for the final time, his hands drifting up smooth, tan legs.

“One-hundred.”

The corners of Daichi’s lips turned up, and he got this glint in his eye that Suga couldn’t really place, so he was completely stunned when strong arms crept up behind him, pulling him down, down, down to those soft, supple lips.

Giggles and titters escaped him (he couldn’t stop them), he just let them escape as they bubbled up from his diaphragm through his lips whenever he could get a break from Daichi’s lips (which wasn’t often).

That famed number repeated in his head, but this time it wasn’t a class or even Dalmatians. They were kisses, especially for him. All a hundred and one of them.


End file.
